1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy ramps, and more particularly to a toy ramp which simply yet uniquely varies the height and curvature of a flexible ramp surface uniquely supported on a pivoting ramp frame and adjusted though rotation of a single knob member at the frame. The invention also relates to methods for pivoting a ramp frame and adjusting the height and curvature of a bendable ramp surface uniquely supported on the frame.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many known toy ramp and track structures for toy vehicles incorporating ramp surfaces, tracks and bases. Many of the known ramps and tracks have bendable supports and some have adjusting members, but none include a pivoting frame adjustably supporting a bendable ramp surface.
Some known ramps have a ramp surface that adjusts to varying heights, as exemplified and disclosed in expired U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,916, issued Dec. 19, 1978 to Schlesinger et al. A ramp member in Schlesinger is supported on an adjustable suspensory frame which has movable connections that adjust the suspensory frame. The suspensory frame includes tubular side rails and supporting posts with extension bars mounted in telescoping relationship with the side rails and supporting posts, respectively. The extension bars of the suspensory frame adjust the angle of incidence of the ramp member with respect to the frame as they telescope in and out of the side rails and supporting posts.
Another known ramp that adjusts the pathway or launch trajectory of a toy vehicle riding on the ramp is exemplified and disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0021110 A1 Jan. 27, 2011 to Hippely et al. A ramp member is secured to a base which has a plurality of interaction sites. The ramp member includes a supporting arm that includes a tip which is alternately positioned into one of the many interaction sites altering the pathway or launch trajectory of a toy vehicle supported on the ramp member as the tip is moved to alternative interaction sites.
There is also a known toy vehicle ramp that can reversibly collapse, altering the height of the ramp when a load heavier that a toy vehicle is applied, as exemplified and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,685, issued Aug. 17, 2004, to Reisher et al. The ramp includes a resiliently flexible sheet panel and a pair of stiffer support members, with each support member including a plurality of support points. The plurality of support points are arranged to define a channel in which a lateral edge portion of the sheet panel is slidingly received thus adjusting the height of the panel/ramp in the supports. Elastic members extend between the support members beneath the sheet panel to hold the ramp together. The flexible sheet panel collapses without damage to its parts and the bands stretch when a load heavier than a toy vehicle is applied.
Another known toy roll-up skateboard ramp for use with finger boards or miniature skateboards is exemplified and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,174, issued Feb. 26, 2002 to Halford, et al. Halford discloses a miniature flexible resilient sheet roll-up received upon the supporting frame consisting of side-rails and platform elements. The side-rails can be in either an open extended position for receiving the flexible sheet or in a collapsed compact configuration for storing.
There are also several known vehicle track sets including a portion of the track in which the vehicle travels a path the includes a flexible multi-apertured panel held by a support structure, as exemplified in a numerically consecutive series of patents similar to US Patent Application No. 2005/0287914 through US2005/0287919 to Sheltman et al. each having been allowed to become abandoned. A track segment of the track set is coupled to the panel forming a U-shaped portion to join together with a straight track segment.
Significantly, known toy ramp and track structures do not include a pivoting frame adjustably supporting a bendable ramp surface which simply yet uniquely varies the height and curvature of the bendable ramp surface through rotation of a single knob member at the frame. It would be desirable to provide a toy having a frame for resting on a horizontal surface, first and second arm members each extending upwardly from the frame, linked together and being horizontally spaced apart from one another on the frame to define an open area therebetween above the frame. First and second pivoting assemblies at the frame mechanically engage first and second arm members, respectively, for adjustably pivoting first and second arm members between varying angles with respect to the frame. A bendable ramp adjustably supported at the frame and secured to the arm members, sits in the open area defined by the arm members. The ramp including a ramp surface which adjusts between a first position, which is nearly vertical with respect to the frame when the first pivoting assembly is rotated to a first location, and to a second position when the first pivoting assembly is rotated to a second location.